OLD VERSION : Bad Boys Brothers Blues
by HarmonySoundown
Summary: !IMPORTANT! This story has NOT been cancelled. It has only been replaced with an updated version. Check the writer's profile for the NEW and REVISED edition! Sorry for the very long hiatus!
1. Ch 1  New girl and new rivals?

**Hi guys! New story again :P**

**Anyway it's gonna part of my series of Character Songs as titles and my sister might write some too.**

**Please don't steal my idea for the Character Song titles!~**

**I hope you enjoy it, and READ AND REVIEW!**

**PS This chapter is longer than my usual ones XP**

* * *

><p>"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"<p>

The school bell rang.

It was the first school day of the year, and a start of a new term.

The kids quickly ran to their chosen seats, rather than to have an undesired seat which usually was one next to the class nerd/weirdo/bully.

Everyone noticed the new girl. She had brilliant blue eyes and shiny purple blue hair. But it wasn't the time to judge her, because the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," came the crisp voice from their class teacher.

It was their most dreaded teacher. Kawano Sensei.

Endou gulped. He remembered having one class a week in Sensei Kawano's class was already hell. Who knows what would happen if Sensei Kawano-Hades was his CLASS TEACHER?

This year Endou was put into the same class with Haruna, Aki, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou, Tsunami, Fudou, Tobitaka and Someoka. The rest, which were Midorikawa, Hiroto, Megane, Fuyuka, Sakuma, Genda, Kazemaru and Tachimukai were in a different class.

Endou looked around. He could see Tsunami aiming a paper plane at Someoka, which clearly stated the horrible fact of Sensei Hades being in the class. Gouenji was obviously terrorizing Fubuki with the gossips and rumors of Sensei Hades he had heard from his bunch of fangirls based on Fubuki's hand which was clinging tightly onto Gouenji's jacket. Tobitaka was rapidly combing his hair, trying not to show his anxiousness. Fudou sat there fidgeting, and Kidou was tying and untying his cape. Haruna was sharing her "gossip notebook" with Aki, while Aki was nodding, and, well, the rest of the class seemed to act that way.

But the new girl looked cool as a cucumber. She crossed her arms and leaned back.

Sensei Kawano gave a roll call.

He read all the names and checked down the list until he came to the new girl. "Miss Murasaki?"

The new girl looked up. "Yes?" she drawled in a heavy American accent.

Sensei Kawano gave a glare of disapproval, then asked, "May I inquire where this disrespect for teachers came from?"

Murasaki raised her eyebrows. "It's not disrespect for teachers."

Sensei Kawano looked angry enough to burst. "Then what is it?"

"Disrespect for you," Murasaki replied calmly. She looked as if she was going to add something, but the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Sensei Kawano said, looking haughtily at Murasaki. "And you, my friend, will not be as lucky next time."

After the teacher left, everyone was chattering about her.

Even the boys looked interested. NOBODY – really NOBODY – dared to be rude to Sensei Kawano.

"How did you do that, Murasaki?" Endou pressed his hands on her table and asked in admiration. He didn't like her; it was just that Murasaki's confidence impressed him.

Murasaki leaned backwards, relaxed. "Well, I felt like it. And he didn't like me, so it wouldn't matter if I made things worse."

Then she added cheekily in perfect Japanese. "And my Japanese is not THAT bad. I was just pranking him. PLUS the bell was really bad timing. I wanted to add 'you old goon' but the bell just HAD to ring."

Everyone was stunned. This girl DARED to defy the most horrible teacher in school.

After a few more lessons, it was break time.

The soccer members gathered on the roof. It was their hideout. And the reason it was used was because they were VERY popular people, and the amount of fangirls and the size of Kazemaru's fanclub was a LITTLE alarming.

Endou was eagerly explaining to the other class what happened.

"That new girl Murasaki! She almost called Sensei Hades an old goon! In his face!" He said excitedly, his hands moving around.

Kidou chuckled. Endou always came up with the most suitable names for teachers.

"You've said that at least five times, Endou. We were THERE," Fudou raised his eyebrows.

Endou ignored him. "Boy, did I want to do that!"

"Well, she must have gone surfing. Anyone who surfs has the confidence to conquer the power of the ocean!" Tsunami went bonkers about surfing as usual.

Tobitaka shook his head. "To me, she feels like those gangster friends I had before."

Someoka grunted. "Well, either way, we're all in hot soup if she talks back. He'll give us detention for half a year."

The fact that Sensei Kawano had given out a detention that had lasted half a year was a well-known one. Even if it belonged to the realm of gossips, the students knew it was very likely to be quite true.

Kogure, always the prankster, suddenly thought up of something brilliant, and his hair started to twitch. "Ushishishishishi," he giggled under his breath. Haruna yelled "Kogure-kun –"

But it was too late. Kogure had already sprung his trap. "Oh, look who likes her now!"

Four faces turned red.

Tsunami's.

Someoka's.

Fudou's.

Tobitaka's.

They glared at each other. "Kogure, you –" Someoka started.

Fudou closed his eyes and said, "How 'bout this. Since we all like her, we'll have a contest."

Everyone was looking at him now.

"We'll ALL think of a way to get close to her and make her agree to being your girlfriend. The first one wins." He continued.

The four love rivals looked at each other.

"I bet you a dollar that you will lose. The winner takes all!" they shouted. "Bet ON!"

They put their hands on top of each others'.

And the break bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OH LOOK <strong>

**Haruna: KOGURE. YOU COME HERE AND HELP ME WASH THE FRILLY DRESSES OR I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR THEM.**

**Kogure: But -**

**Haruna: *forces it on Kogure* You deserve it for playing such a mean joke!**

**OK. Anyway I know there's a very small hint of GouFubu and Fudou/Kidou. Sorry. I just felt like it.**


	2. Ch 2 Mission Success? Or Mission Fail?

**I'm so sorry for making you wait so long minna! I was too caught up in my DeviantArt reader inserts TTATT **

**So, here I am!~ Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The next lesson was Geography. Fudou hated Geography. Well, he hated every lesson, so it wasn't strange.<p>

Noticing Murasaki looking lost, he went over and asked her, "You finding the class?"

She nodded. "Where is it anyway?"

"I'll take you there," Fudou replied. As he sauntered off with Murasaki, he looked backwards at Tobitaka, Tsunami and Someoka peering from round the corner and stuck his tongue out smugly.

Geography. It sizzled Fudou's brain, overloaded it with information. USELESS information. It wasn't like they would ask where Ukraine was in a job interview or something.

As he and Murasaki were a bit late, they had 'no choice' but to sit together. Which suited Fudou fine.

Fudou slid a note over to Murasaki.

'Geography is boring'

She replied with

'I know.'

Then he sent back

'Well why don't we talk a little?'

Her reply was

'Stop it. I'm trying to take notes.'

Feeling a bit hurt, Fudou turned back to his geography textbook. He heard the giggling behind him. Tobitaka, Someoka and Tsunami.

His face was burning and he longed to shout and yell and protest his anger. But he couldn't – it was lesson time.

Plus, Murasaki was taking notes. So he turned to his book and read his geography by himself as the teacher droned on… and on… and on…

* * *

><p>After that long lesson of laughing at Fudou, it was music lesson. Someoka decided that if Fudou failed, he wouldn't.<p>

The teacher paired everyone up, and by chance Someoka went with Murasaki.

Well, if looks could kill, Someoka would've died thrice.

The project was joint – art and music. The theme of the project was for them to find a song, sing it and record it, then animate or illustrate it. Someoka and Murasaki headed off into the library.

Murasaki snorted. "Let me find it."

Within seconds she had snatched the mouse and keyboard. Typing something into the search box quickly, she clicked search.

"Cendrillion Hatsune Miku"

Someoka froze. "It's… pretty high pitched…" he stammered.

Murasaki flipped her ponytail. "All the reason why we need to practice more."

With a few more clicks she had printed out the lyrics sheet colored with the parts Someoka was supposed to sing. "Here." She literally slammed the sheet in his face.

"Um…" In his mind, Someoka was screaming bad censored words that shouldn't be mentioned in this story. But for the sake of his pride Someoka gulped down the words and nodded.

* * *

><p>Just after school, when Tobitaka was heading home, he heard a voice behind him.<p>

"Hey! Tobitaka! Wait up!"

He stopped and spun around to see… "Murasaki!"

She walked up to him. "Tobitaka, can you come over to my place this afternoon? Not a date, but just… kinda? I didn't get to spend much time to get to know you today." She smiled sweetly.

Tobitaka nodded dumbly. "What time?"

"You choose."

"Kay, does four o' clock sound good?"

Murasaki nodded, beaming what he thought was a childish innocent smile that Tobitaka never expected to see on that punk girl.

"Here's my address!" Murasaki stuffed a note paper into his hands. "Bye! See ya later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tobitaka manages to get a date with Murasaki! How will things turn out? Well, I hope she doesn't call Someoka and Tsunami and Fudou, because they're TRYING- TO- MURDER- ME- RIGHT- NOW! Gaaack! <strong>


End file.
